Mission Gone Wrong with a New Love Found
by LiVeUrLiFe011
Summary: Annie is assigned to a simple mission but when things go wrong and she is captured, what is the agency to do? Will Annie survive? and will Auggie ever be able to tell Annie how he feels about her?
1. Chapter 1

"Simple brush pass mission right?" Annie asked as she talked on the phone with Auggie.

"Of course." He said calming her fears.

"And you better not leave me this time; cause last time was just-…"

"I wont." He said with determination.

"What I meant was just…"

"Annie, focus." Joan said in her ear.

"Right, sorry." Annie apologized as she walked down the streets of Spain.

She kept the phone to her ear as she went looking for her contact.

"He isn't here yet." She said quietly in her phone as she stood at their meeting spot by the fountain.

"He will." Joan said confidently before Auggie could calm her fears.

Annie observed the environment for a little before her gut felt something off.

"Auggie." She whispered slightly nervous.

"Annie? What is it?" he asked slightly panicked.

"Just tell me this is going to be easy. Just tell me one of those pep talks."

Auggie let out a laugh and put his arms on the desk.

"You can do this Annie, you've done it once before without my help remember? Its going to be ok. Simple mission; and before you know it, you will be back in the states seeing our lovely faces again." He smirked.

Annie laughed quietly and then silence set in again. As Annie took a look around, a feeling crept over her.

"Something isn't right." She whispered.

"What do you mean Annie?" Joan said, walking closer to a nervous Auggie.

"I don't know…something just doesn't feel right- Wait, I have to go. My contact is here." she said and then hung up the phone

When the brush pass was finished, Annie immediately turned around and walked away to go catch her plane that would lead her back home. She felt like something was wrong. Something felt off but she couldn't place it.

You're going crazy Annie Walker. She told herself.

She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the gut feeling that told her something was wrong.

She sauntered off in a hurry; pulling out her phone to call Auggie.

_It's done; im safe_. She thought to herself. _Just call Auggie, he will calm you down._

"Annie?" Auggie asked after the first ring.

"Auggie." She said in relief. "I-…"

Her words were cut off as the echoes of yells and screams were heard behind Annie.

"Annie?" Auggie asked panicked as he stood up from his seat. Joan came to stand by him, putting a hand on her shoulder; whether it was comforting or a way to tell him to sit him back down, Auggie didn't know, but he took his seat anyways.

He listened as the phone dropped, or so he guessed. They listened to the grunts and sounds of fighting in the background, hoping Annie was ok. But it wasn't until a gun went off that Joan and Auggie both started to really panic.

"Anne!" Joan shouted into the mouthpiece.

"Annie, talk to us!" Auggie said getting up from his seat.

"Annie?" Joan asked as they listened to silence.

Just as Joan was about to take off her headphones to call in back up for Annie, she heard muffling in the background.

"Annie?" Auggie asked.

There were odd sounds that Auggie couldn't exactly place.

"It sounds like the phone is being dragged and picked up." Auggie said to Joan as he covered the mouthpiece.

"Annie?" Joan called again.

Breath sounds were heard and a few incoherent words and sounds. Soon, there were male groaning and grunt sounds being added to the background.

Auggie and Joan listened closely as there were more shuffling and odd sounds.

"Auggie?" an unsteady voice asked.

"Annie." He said with relief.

"I need back up, or something. Please hurry." She said with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Annie, what happened?" Joan asked as Auggie immediately went to another computer.

"I don't know. One minute im giving the case to my contact and then calling you; next I turn around and see a bunch of men killing him." She gasped as her heels clicked in the background.

"They killed our contact?" Joan asked for clarification. Annie's heels stopped clicking and she took a few breaths.

"Yes, they strangled him." She breathed raggedly. The clicking of the heels started again and she let out a few grunts.

"Are you hurt?" Auggie asked coming back into the conversation.

"I'm shot." She said with a bite to the lip.

"Where? Are you ok?" he asked rushed.

"I- I think im going to need a medic." She said in pain.

"Annie, we are sending help right away ok? Just get out of th-…." He said.

Gunshots were heard again and the clicking was faster.

"Shit!" she cussed, running with the phone.

"Annie?" Auggie yelled.

The phone hit something with a loud clunk and more muffled sounds which kind of sounded like yelling.

"Damn it!" Auggie swore.

"Calm down Auggie, that won't help Annie." She said sympathetically as she listened to the sounds.

Auggie and Joan listened to the sounds for a while till they heard footsteps.

"Annie?" Auggie asked, wheeling his chair back to his desk.

The loud sounds of breathing were heard through the phone- it was the last thing they heard before the phone was shut and they were left with a dial tone.

Joan and Auggie went silent, taking it all in.

"No." Auggie whispered.

"We're going to get her back Auggie." She said determinedly, and then left his office.

Auggie sat there, frozen, just replaying everything that happened in his head.

"Hang in there Annie; we're coming to get you." He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A meeting was held for Annie and the mission. Practically everyone was in the meeting room, including Jai.

"What happened?" he asked as everyone settled in the room.

"Simple brush pass mission. She was to meet with a contact in Spain that some information on some deadly weapons."

"What type of weapons?" Jai asked.

"That information doesn't matter. What does matter is what happened." Joan said.

"We establish contact with Annie right after the pass, but then there were sounds and then gunshots."

"Was she hurt?" Jeff asked, a friend that worked with Annie.

"Unfortunately, Annie claimed she was shot. She asked for back up and a medic."

"So what now?" Jai asked.

"Auggie, I need you to try and clear up the background sound." Joan commanded and then went to everyone else.

"We are having a team being placed in Spain within a few hours. Unfortunately this doesn't look good people. Be in for the long run." She advised and then dismissed the meeting.

Auggie walked back to his office, feeling unusually alone and empty. Annie and he would always walk back together, arm and arm, just enjoying each others company. But Annie was no longer here, she was taken, she was hurt and she was no where to be found.

Auggie quickly went back to work, in hoping he would find something to help find his best friend.

* * *

**Annie….**

Annie woke up in a haze. She found herself in a dark room that looked like a cellar, and a massive headache. She groaned in pain and put a hand to her head.

When she looked at the hand, she found it covered in blood.

"Ouch" she muttered to herself.

As she became more aware of everything, she realized she was slummed up against a large stone wall, with handcuffs on her wrist.

It appeared she was the only one in the room, but that was only an assumption. It was too dark to see much and the only source of light was a very high small rectangular window above her.

As Annie tried pushing herself up into a more comfortable sitting position, she hissed in pain. She forgot about getting shot in the abdomen.

The blood was soaked through her shirt and pain was searing through her stomach.

"Where am I?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Auggie…**

Auggie worked for 16 hours straight. He listened over and over to the background noise and went over the conversations he had with Annie.

"Come on Anderson. Annie needs you." He muttered to himself as he felt like he was loosing all hope.

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

Auggie still sat in his office, wearing some fresh clothes. Joan had sent him home after a day of sitting at his computer, claiming that a tired and unclean Auggie wouldn't be helping her. So he got a few hours of sleep, showered, and came straight back to headquarters to look for Annie.

He couldn't give up. She was everything to him. Her smile, laugh, and the way she thought she could try and hide her emotions or feelings to her best friend/blind guy always made him smile. She was a one of a kind girl, and he couldn't bear to loose her.

* * *

**Annie…**

Its been two days, or so Annie's guessed. She's been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now, wondering what was going to happen to her. The feeling of hunger consumes her yet the pain of her protesting and aching body has somehow beaten any of those feelings.

_Stay awake Walker, you need to get through this. Everyone is waiting for you back home; including Auggie. Don't let him down Walker. Stay awake_. She told herself over and over.

Hey eyes slipped a few times as she thought about Auggie. Oh how she wanted to be in his arms and hear his voice. She really missed him, and hopes he was looking for her.

* * *

**Auggie…**

"Jai, have you found anything on those satellites?" Joan asked as they had another meeting. Apparently the team that was sent to Spain came up dry and had no leads whatsoever.

"I've watched them over and over. There is nothing suspicious or wrong with them." He said.

Auggie held back a comment.

_Well there must be something on there if she's gone missing you jerk_. He said in his head.

"Auggie, what about the background sounds or anything else?" she asked, almost picking at straws.

"All I could tell is that she was running; fast. And she was definitely hurt. I would say that if she said she needed a medic, she would have maybe a few more days." He choked out.

Joan sighed and everyone was quite.

"Jai, keep looking at the satellites. Something must be on there. Switch views or something." She said and then dismissed the meeting.

* * *

**Annie…**

Annie sits in the dark cellar, still in haze. She pulls her slumping body up yet again, being careful of her wound.

_Come on Walker, pick yourself up. No one is coming to get you. You have to do this on your own_. She told herself.

Feeling a bit stronger, she ripped part of her shirt and tended to her injuries.

_Its time to blow this Popsicle stand.

* * *

_

**Auggie…**

"I found something!" Jai exclaimed.

Joan rushed over to his desk and examined what he had.

"Here." He said pointing to an overhead picture of a man. "Watch him."

Joan watched carefully and Auggie heard her suck in a breath.

"What happened Joan?" Auggie asked.

"Annie knew something wasn't right because it wasn't. It was a set up." She said.

"Auggie, tell the team in Spain to look Gonzales Montenegro and follow him." She said and walked off.

Auggie rushed back to his desk, making the call. After that was done, he pulled up his file on the computer.

"Gonzales Montenegro. Arms dealer. Known for making big trades in military weaponry. Has a past record for murder of his wife Patricia and for his hot temper. Is noted as a severe caution because of his ways of torture and killing. Most common way is starvation." The computers voice told him.

Auggie's stomach lurched and he thought he was going to be sick.

"Please be ok Annie." He whispered.

**-FOUR DAYS LATER-

* * *

**

**Annie…**

"You're harder to kill than I thought Annie Walker." A man said.

Annie woke up groggily and looked to the voice.

"From the way your wounds are bleeding and the amount of running you did, I definitely thought you would be dead by now." He said, kneeling down in front of her.

"Who are you?" she croaked out.

"Gonzales Montenegro." He smirked as he watched her.

"What do you want with me?" she asked, feeling more awake.

"Many things my dear. But before we get to that…I didn't know you were this pretty." He said, brushing a hand across her cheek.

Annie turned her head away and glared at him. He looked at her with rage and then smacked her hard across the face.

"I don't believe you are in any position to be a little bitch now, do you?" he questioned with anger.

Annie felt adrenaline and anger curse through her.

"I don't think you are going to be in a very good position at all." She spat and then kicked her leg up to hit him in the crotch.

He bent over in pain and she stood up quickly. Without another thought, she brought her knee up to his ugly face and knocked him unconscious.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." She said and ran to find a door.

The door was at the end of the room, covered in darkness. It was unlocked, but not open.

Slowly, she pulled at the door and it creaked out.

Annie slipped out of the cellar with ease and looked around. She was now in a long hallway, finding herself in a decision. _Left or right?_

She ended up picking left, running for an exit. Luckily, she made a few more turns and she found one.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled. She turned back as her hand touched the door. It was one of the men by the fountain.

Annie pulled the door and ran out of the building, hearing the gunshots against the door.

She was now in the city, people all around her walking everywhere. She tried to blend in as much as possible, briefly looking behind her and all around every few seconds.

There was a stand with clothing and prepaid phones, and Annie quickly took one without notice.

When she was in the clear, she slipped into a building, stripping down to change. After she felt as if she blended into the country more, she walked out to the city's sun and called Auggie.

The phone rang and rang, till finally a familiar voice hit her.

"Anderson." A voice said.

"Auggie." She said with relief.

"Annie?" he asked with surprise.

"Yes; Auggie, I need your help. I need you to get me out of here. Please." She begged, watching all around her.

"Where are you Annie?" he asked as she listened to his chair roll across the tile floor.

"Madrid. Middle of the busy city."

"Annie?" Joan's voice rang.

"Joan, please get me out of here." Annie begged.

"Don't worry Annie; we're getting you out right now. Are you ok?" she asked.

Annie bit her lip. She wasn't ok. She was far from ok, but she couldn't tell Joan that.

"Yea." She said with her voice quivering. Auggie was sure to hear the truth.

Gunshots were heard again and Annie looked around. 3 men were coming her way with guns.

"Auggie." She called out with a rush. "Please say you have that team coming for me."

"It is Annie, just hang on." He said nervously. Joan and Auggie listened to the noise as she ran away from the men.

"Tell us what's happening Annie." Joan said.

"3 men, chasing me. They were by the fountain on the day of the mission." She yelled into the phone.

Annie gave out a cry and Auggie's heart seared with pain. "Annie, hang in there." He told her.

There was an 'oof' and then the phone dropped again.

"Annie? He called.

They listened as Annie gave out cries of pain and groans. "Annie." Auggie whispered hopeless. Then, gunshots rang out again and something hit the ground with a thud.

"Annie!" Auggie called out panicked. "Annie talk to me!" he yelled.

"Teams here." She said with a painful whisper.

The phones sound shifted. "Wayne here. We got Walker; heading for a med-a-vac chopper right now." He said.

Auggie took off his headphones and sat back in his seat.

_She made it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie…**

Annie was going to be flying first class since she insisted that she needed to get home and refused medical treatment until she could do so.

So there she was, sitting on the plane to go back to D.C with a paramedic stitching her up.

"Alright, change the gauze pads everyday at least twice a day." He told her. "Watch the arm and make sure to be careful if you use any makeup remover." He said, referring to the big gash on her face.

"thanks." She smiled.

He gave her a small nod and went to do sit down. Annie watched as the sky passed her by, and waited to get home.

* * *

**Annie…**

Annie went straight home, not even thinking of going to headquarters. She was tired, in pain and not ready to face what happened.

Her plane landed and she walked off it with ease. Finding barely anyone still at the airport, she called into headquarters.

"Hey Joan, its Annie. I don't think I will be able to make it tomorrow. I…have some catching up to do with my family. I actually promised them to take a day off to spend with them, and I need to stick to my alibi so they don't get suspicious. So hopefully you can understand, and I will just see you…later. Thanks." Annie said and shut her phone. After letting out a stressful huff, she walked outside and grabbed a yellow cab to take her home. Annie made it into the house, being careful and quite not to wake up anyone, especially Danielle.

"You're back." A voice said, startling her.

"Shit!" she cussed out, dropping the carton of ice cream.

"Oh, sorry." Her sister said as she leaned against the counter.

"What are you still doing up? It's like past midnight." Annie said, picking up the unopened carton and looking at her watch.

"Well, I thought I heard something and-…What the hell happened to your face?" She asked, coming near Annie and taking a look at it.

"Ow." Annie said as her sister's thumb got near the gash.

"I got it while working with some clients. Apparently they did not like the whole hands on approach." She said, making up a lame excuse.

"Wow, people really get vicious over art." Danielle said amazed.

"Yep." Annie said taking a spoonful of ice cream.

The sisters caught up for a little and then decided to call it a night. Annie went back into the guesthouse and plopped on the bed.

"Ow." She muttered again in pain.

Getting back up, she changed her clothes quickly and snuggled into the covers.

* * *

**Auggie….**

Auggie finally went home when Annie was picked up and declared safe. Joan said that he needed the sleep and to be in tip top shape for Annie tomorrow. Of course, that may be true; he knew as soon as he got home, sleep would not be happening. He needed to check on Annie. He needed to make sure she was ok- physically and mentally.

Auggie paced around his living room as he waited for a call back from Annie. He left her a message a while ago telling her to call him.

_Why hadn't she called back yet?_

Auggie opened his watch and hit the time.

"2:15 am" the computerized voice said.

Auggie sighed and sat on the couch. _What happened to Annie? She always calls him_ _back._

_Maybe she is just tired_. He debated. _Or she could be hurt._

His thoughts bantered on and on till he let out a frustrated sigh.

_Pull yourself together August Anderson. She is fine. Now get some sleep._

Auggie slowly stood up, feeling his surroundings to head to bed. I will see her tomorrow, and clear this all up. He told himself determinedly.

* * *

**Annie…**

Annie woke up with a sore body and pain everywhere. Her face twisted up in pain as she got up and out of bed and protested as she made her way to the shower.

She slowly got into the warm water, standing there under the shower head, hoping her body would relax.

When she was dressed, in sweats, she made her way out to the house and over to the 'perfect family' or so she called it.

"Morning." She said as she grabbed herself some breakfast.

"Aunt Annie!" the two kids called as they ate breakfast.

"Hey guys." She smiled and then sat down with them, eating her plate of pancakes.

"Are you going to be home when we get back from school?" Chloe asked.

Annie nodded, still chewing her food.

"Yes I am! So I will wait for you guys when you get off the bus." She said with a smile.

The kid's faces lit up like light bulbs.

"Mommy, Aunt Annie is going to be home!" Katia exclaimed.

Danielle nodded to her kids and looked at Annie with surprised shock. Everyone continued with their peaceful and normal routine.

Danielle helped them gather their things and then took them out to the bus stop to send them off to school.

"So, you took the day off? What is the Smithsonian going to do without you?" Annie's sister said sarcastically.

Annie rolled her eyes and flashed her a smile. "They will be fine without me for a day. I just wanted to rest and hang out with my family. This was long overdue."

Danielle gave a smile of approval, and then they cleaned up breakfast together. They later decided to go out shopping and spend some 'bonding' time with each other.

They got back just before the kids would be home and Annie quickly made her way to the bus stop. She was there, just as she promised.

"Aunt Annie!" the kids shouted, running to give her a hug. As they crashed into her, Annie couldn't help but let out a grunt of pain.

"Come on, lets get you inside." She wheezed in pain.

* * *

**Auggie…**

He expected her to come early in the morning, just like she always did. Usually they would arrive pretty close on time and walk with each other.

But today was different. There was no lingering scent of her, and she was no where in smell.

"Have you seen Annie?" Auggie asked Mike the security man.

"No, she hasn't checked in." he replied. "Sorry man." He told Auggie with sympathy evident in his voice.

News spreads fast at the CIA. Everyone knew about what happened to Annie and their really close friendship.

Auggie sighed in disappointment and checked into the building, hoping she would show up soon.

Unfortunately, his day got worse and Annie wasn't there to cheer him up.

"She's not coming Auggie." Joan said as he walked in.

"She called in last night, saying she needed to take the day off to make sure that her alibi for the Smithsonian was in shape. She didn't want her sister to get too caught up in her work drama and such." Joan said with some hidden interest.

Auggie slumped in his chair and then halfly listened to his next job to work on for a mission.

* * *

-**Annie….**

Annie played with the kids as soon as they set down their backpacks and walked into the house. She made sure not to have much physical contact because of her pain but continued to participate in dress up and tea parties.

"What's for dinner Aunt Annie?" Katia asked.

Annie's eyebrows rose. "I don't know, let me go ask your mom." I said.

Annie got up with some pain and searched the house for her sister.

"Hey, what are we doing for dinner?" She asked Danielle, who was in the library.

"I don't know. I didn't have anything planned because Michael wasn't going to be home. Why?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Oh, your kids just wanted to know. Did you want me to cook tonight?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to. I can whip us all up something as soon as im done with this." She said, referring to her book.

By the looks of it, she had quite a lot to finish, and Annie felt in the cooking mood.

"No, its ok. I can make something. I haven't cooked in a while anyways." She smiled and then left.

* * *

**Auggie…**

Aggie sat at his computer for hours. He did the whole research and such for the mission and then backed out of his chair.

He couldn't take it any longer. Not only was the boredom getting to him, but the curiosity and worry for Annie. He needed to go see her, whether she was ready to see him or not.

"Joan?" he asked, knocking on her open office door.

"Auggie, what did you need?" she asked, sounding preoccupied.

"Everything is finished for the mission; everyone is filled in too. So if you don't mind, I think I am going to cut my day short?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Annie was making him antsy.

"This doesn't have anything to do with visiting Annie does it?" She asked, still sounding busy.

He cleared his throat and thought quick on his feet.

"Well, now that you bring it up, I could go see how she is doing…" he said.

Auggie heard her laugh quietly and thought he could sense a smile.

"Fine." She said, giving him her full attention.

Auggie gave her a smile and began walking away.

"But Auggie…" she said.

"I expect both of you to be in and at full attention tomorrow." She said with a commanding tone.

"Of course Joan." He replied and went off to go visit his best friend.

* * *

**Annie…**

Annie decided to make breakfast for dinner. Katia and Chloe were both over excited and really wanted to help.

"Alright, alright." Annie laughed as she watched the two children bounce in excitement.

"Somebody get out the can of orange juice from the fridge." She commanded and put the scrambled eggs in a bowl. Dinner was practically ready and the table was set.

"Here you go Aunt Annie!" Chloe said, handing her the orange juice and standing back on her stool.

"Thank you." Annie replied with a smile as she opened the can and stuck the mostly frozen orange juice in the pitcher.

Annie had the kids' shake and stir, as she felt too sore to actually do the job. They didn't mind though. They were actually really excited to the job. As Annie watched the kids, she thought about all the times she used to do this when she was younger.

Suddenly the kids started getting too rambunctious and the orange juice went flying.

"Ahh!" They both squealed. Annie snapped her head to what was going on and watched the juice go flying down to the floor.

Annie groaned at the mess and quickly grabbed some paper towel, wetting them under the sink.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Alright guys, someone go answer the door and someone go get your mom and tell her dinner is almost ready." Annie said with tiredness.

The kids both quickly nodded and took the assigned jobs.

Annie went over to the mess and slowly began to bend down. Her body was protesting in pain as she slid down to the floor carefully as she cleaned the mess.

"Aunt Annie?" Katia asked.

"Yea?" Annie called, still wiping up the floor in pain.

"Hey Auggie, what are you doing here?" Danielle asked in surprise.

Annie's head shot up and she quickly got up from the floor.

Pain shot through her body and she cussed to herself quietly.

"Annie, you ok?" her sister asked. Auggie's head turned slightly, looking in her direction with his full attention.

She took in a breath and tried to keep her voice steady and pain free.

"Yea, im fine. We just spilled the orange juice so I was cleaning it up."

Danielle looked curious and walked over to the spill.

"Here, I can clean up the rest." She offered, taking the towels from her.

Annie felt awkward just standing there. Was she supposed to say something to Auggie?

"Auggie, are you staying for dinner too?" Chloe asked. Auggie's eyebrows raised and he looked in my direction. It was almost like he could see me.

* * *

**Auggie…**

I rang the doorbell, smelling breakfast as I walked up to the house. He could hear Annie command the children to get the door and Danielle. His heart fluttered a little faster, and he couldn't help but feel a little nervous to see Annie again.

"Auggie!" A small girly voice said.

"Katia. Can I come in?" He asked politely with a smile.

He could almost feel her smile grow as he felt the air shift, guessing the door was being opened wider.

"Of course." She chirped and guided him into the house and to the kitchen.

Before he or Katia could announce his presence Chloe brought down Danielle.

"Hey Auggie, what are you doing here?" she asked with surprise in her voice.

Auggie could hear Annie suck in a breath and get up with a wince.

His heart beat faster and concern crossed his face.

When Danielle asked if she was ok, it just made him worry even more. _What happened on the mission? What did they do to her? Was she really ok?_

He had so many questions swirling though his mind, he felt like he could burst.

As Annie answered her sister, he listened to her voice closely and found a quiver it in. If it were a normal human that used all of their senses, they probably wouldn't hear it; but Auggie isn't normal. He's blind and is one sense down.

Chloe threw him off when she asked if he was staying for dinner, so he just looked in Annie's direction.

"Yea, he can stay if he would like." Annie's sister replied from the floor.

He sighed inwardly as he didn't hear Annie reply. He actually hadn't heard much from her since he walked in.

"I will set another plate out." Annie muttered and walked to the drawer.

He could feel the slight awkward tension in the kitchen, and tried his hardest to ignore it.

Chloe and Katia ended up dragging him to the family room, wanted to play with him. The last thing he heard was Annie and Danielle talking amongst themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie…**

"Are you ok?" Danielle asked as she washed her hands.

"Yea, im fine why?" Annie asked back.

"You just seem a little off. Did something happen between you and Auggie? Is that why you took the day off?" Her nosy sister asked.

Annie let out a little awkward laugh and shook her head.

"No, nothing is wrong between Auggie and me. I took the day off just to take it off. I wanted to just chill at home and see my nieces."

Danielle looked at her, slightly skeptical, but didn't push it any further.

"Im going to change before dinner is done." Annie said.

Danielle looked over her shoulder from the stove and nodded.

* * *

**Auggie…**

Auggie heard Annie say something to Danielle after a few quite moments in the kitchen and then the door open and shut.

He quickly excused himself from the girls, telling him he would be back in a few minutes and made his way into the kitchen.

"She went out to the guesthouse." Danielle told him, not even looking behind her.

"Thanks." Auggie replied.

"And dinner will be ready in a few." She yelled as he walked out the door to find his best friend.

He followed the grapefruit smell and walked quietly. As he let his senses scan the room, he figured she hadn't seen him yet. He leaned against the doorway and waited for her to say or do something.

He heard her equal breaths and run her hands though her hair.

After a few more minutes of silence, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Annie." He muttered. He imagined her head snapping up as he heard her take in a sharp intake of breath.

"Auggie, how long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Long enough." He told her cryptically.

He heard her swallow and knew her heart was fluttering hard just like his.

* * *

**Annie…**

She sat on her bed, just letting her thoughts consume her. She didn't know how to feel about Auggie being here.

Part of her was scared, while the other was so glad to see her best friend. Her heart fluttered as her sister announced his presence. But she needed time. She still wasn't ready to go back and face reality. Not only was she in pain, but she was tired of all the lies and near death experiences. She felt like she needed to re-evaluate her life.

So she headed for her bedroom and sat on her bed.

After Auggie said her name, her heart fluttered again.

She took a few more deep breaths and got up from the bed. Not only did she not know what to say, but she didn't know what to do.

"Hey." She said randomly.

"Hey." He said back. She swallowed hard again, getting nervous. He probably came here for answers, and she didn't know if she was ready to share them.

"Danielle said dinner was almost ready." He told her.

She nodded her head and muttered an ok.

Just as she was about to walk past him and out the door, he grabbed her wrist and held her in place beside him.

"Im glad you are alive Annie." He said softly.

She sucked in a breath and looked at him. "I am too Auggie. I am too." She whispered back. He let go of her wrist and she couldn't help but hug him.

All she wanted to do was break down and cry all day, but somehow she kept it together.

And now hugging Auggie, she felt like she wanted to cry again.

They hugged for a while and then Annie pulled away and got herself together.

"Come on, Danielle is probably waiting for us." Annie muttered, and hung on to Auggie as she guided him back to the house.

* * *

**Auggie…**

Dinner was normal. Many times Auggie kept trying to look over and listen to where Annie was sitting to make sure she was ok. At times when Danielle brought up her work her voice got a little shaky, but she made sure to even it out to try and fool him.

A few times he tried giving her an obvious look saying I know something was up and we would talk about this later. After all, they had to be back at work tomorrow.

When it was time to clean up, Danielle dismissed the two, saying her husband would be home any minute and would come help her if Annie was to put the kids to bed. Somehow Auggie knew she was kidding, but Annie laughed and did it anyways.

Auggie walked along side Annie, going up the steps and helping put the girls to bed. They requested Annie to give them a bed time story, so Auggie just stood leaning on the girls' bedroom doorframe just listening to her voice.

"Aunt Annie, are you going to be home tomorrow?" Katia asked.

Auggie could hear Annie take a big pause and the let out a breath.

"I don't know Kay, but I will still be up for breakfast so don't worry." Annie said and then gave them both a kiss.

Auggie's heart sank a little and felt like he really needed to get to the bottom of what was going on.

* * *

**Annie…**

Auggie and Annie left the girls room, trying to be as quite as possible. Annie had her arm wrapped in his and walked closely to him, being his guide down the hall and moving down the stairs.

"Can we talk?" Auggie asked.

"Yea, sure." She whispered and walked them to her room.

* * *

**Auggie…**

"What's up?" she asked.

"Are you ok?" Auggie asked, hearing her pace slightly.

"Of course." Annie replied in a fake cheery voice.

"Annie..." he warned.

"I'm ok Auggie. I just…I'm recovering." She said and sat down on the bed next to him.

Auggie could hear the honesty in her voice, along with some quivering. He could smell her grapefruit shampoo as she ran a hand through her hair and feel her body heat as they sat close together.

"You don't have to be scared anymore Annie. It's all over with." He said.

"I know." She whispered and leaned her head on Auggie's shoulder.

He put a hand on her thigh and brushed his thumb in a rhythmic movement. They both sat in silence for a little, just enjoying each other's company.

"Auggie?" Annie whispered.

"Yeah Annie?" he responds.

"I can't sleep. I can't breathe. I can barely function. Every sound…and every time I close my eyes…"

"It's ok Annie, I'm here." He said, moving into a better position to calm her.

"Why don't you go change into your pjs and I will be right here waiting for you. I'll lay here till you fall asleep."

"You sure?" she questioned.

"Positive." He said and patted her thigh, telling her to get a move on.

As she left the room, Auggie took a deep breath._ Control your feelings Anderson, now's not the time.

* * *

_

**Annie…**

Annie stood in front of the bathroom mirror just looking at her pale reflection. She was afraid to bed, yet excited at the same time. Auggie was there, not only to calm her fears but to hold her.

_Now's not the time Walker. He's your best friend for god's sakes. _She quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and made her way back to Auggie.

"Auggie are you sure?" Annie questioned.

"Annie, stop asking questions and get into bed." He said with a smile.

Annie let out a little laugh and tugged his hand to the bed. Once they were comfy in each other's arms, Annie let a breath she had been holding.

"Thank you for everything Auggie."

"Anytime Annie. Anytime."

He kissed her head and she let out a sound of contentment. Being with Auggie was just refreshing and relaxing.

* * *

**Auggie…**

After Auggie kissed her head and heard a wonderful sound of a sigh, he wondered to himself if he should take the next step. He wondered to himself if now was the time and the right thing to do. His hand was stroking up and down her bare arm, and she was hugging him tight. It all felt so right, but he was afraid.

"You ok Anderson?" she asked with a smile evident in her voice.

"Yea, why?" he asked.

"Your heart is being a mile a minute." She said.

He let out a nervous laugh. "I was just thinking."

"Care to share?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and put a hand on her cheek. It was so soft and smooth.

"What if I was to kiss you right now? What would you do?" he questioned.

* * *

**Annie…**

Annie's heart fluttered and she put her other hand over the one Auggie had on her cheek.

"I would kiss you right back." She whispered.

Annie watched as Auggie smiled and then let his eyes flutter closed, bringing his lips closer to his.

As their lips touched, they both felt like they couldn't get enough of each other. It was so right and such a strong emotion was felt between them.

When they parted for oxygen they were both smiling like fools.

"Sweet dreams Auggie Anderson." Annie laughed.

"And you Annie Walker." He replied.

A few minutes passed and just before Annie fell asleep Auggie spoke.

"Annie, I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too Auggie. Me too." She replied and fell asleep.


End file.
